


Dragon and Bambi

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Draco comforts Harry on a rainy afternoon.





	Dragon and Bambi

**Author's Note:**

> Roughly 2 or 3 years after the war. Draco and Harry are living together - boyfriends or friends is up to you.

“Harry? Oh there you are!” Draco found Harry sitting in the window seat, wrapped in his duvet, watching the rain. As Draco entered the room, he saw Harry scrambling to hide something.

“What’s that? Rough day?” Draco joined him on the seat, tucking his legs under the duvet. 

“I just… I didn't feel like anything today.” Harry twisted the blanket in his hands, avoiding Draco’s eyes. 

“That's okay. You're allowed to be sad.” Draco reached for Harry’s hand. He brushed against a plush toy. 

“What's this?” Draco asked as he pulled it out of the blanket. It was a small deer, a fawn. It was well worn with matted fur and a missing eye. “Is this yours? You don't have to hide it.” He smiled at Harry. “I have something similar.”

Draco summoned his stuffed dragon from his room. He handed it over to Harry. It was also well worn. The wings had been repaired so many times that they were thin where they joined the body. Half the teeth were missing and the tail was stained where he chewed it as a child. 

“This is Dragon. He kept me company as a child. I had to leave him behind when I went to school. I hate to admit it, but it was hard to leave him.” Draco remembered packing Dragon away. It had always slept by his side but he had known the other boys would tease. During the war, he had missed that small comfort.

Harry reached for his deer. “I found this at a second-hand shop last year. It was an accident really. I ducked in to avoid some aggressive fans.”

He fiddled with the ears. Traced the spots on its back. 

“I bought it on a whim. It's Bambi… a famous muggle thing.”

“I didn't realize muggles had famous deer.”

“It's from a movie. Bambi was prince of the forest. His father was a giant stag.”

Harry traced the lines the rain left on the window. “I thought… if my parents had lived. Maybe they would have… my mum was muggleborn so she would have seen it.”

“I haven't seen it. Is it good?”

“It's all right. A classic.” Tears fell down his face. “Do you think it's silly to miss someone you never knew?”

Draco moved so he could sit behind Harry. He arranged the duvet so it covered them both, tucking them in tight. He settled Dragon and the little deer in Harry’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder. 

“You go ahead and miss anyone you want.”

Together they watched the rain fall.


End file.
